Nostalgic Melodies
by Shurayuki
Summary: Draco Malfoy, the infamous Slytherin, sneaked into Griffindor's tower and found the pensieve of Hazel Potter. He discovered old and troubling secrets that might forever change his views on the Girl Who Lived. Fem!Harry Warnings: Child abuse, a bit of gore


**Hello everyone. This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction. **

**The story is about a female version of Harry and is situated in 3rd year. **

**I really hope that you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters.**

All he wanted was to have a good laugh. All he wanted was to obtain juicy material on that haughty girl that deemed herself too good to accept his friendship and knock her off that high pedestal of hers. He never asked to stumble across this… this… blatant horror.

_A few hours earlier…_

Draco Malfoy strode victoriously into the Griffindor's common room. His diligent stakeouts near the lions' den had definitively paid out. A smug smile graced his angelic features that were often overshadowed by his overly bratty behavior. The Griffindorks that were now all out attending their classes wouldn't know what hit them: his slytherin mind was overflowing with ideas to make their life a further pain (being in that house full of arrogant morons was already one in his opinion).

As much as he would like to redecorate the room in Slytherin colors and see their dumb gob smacked mugs, it would do him no good to be distracted from his original goal: to learn Dumbledore's golden girl's secrets and weaknesses to finally claim his long awaited sweet victory over her. Thus, Draco transfigured a ladder and made his way to the third year girls' dormitory, avoiding the booby traps. As he unlocked the door with a swift alohomora spell, he couldn't help but display his trademark smirk: someone up there must really love him. In the middle of the untidy room (this quite surprised him as it was also Granger's room), as if laid intently for him, was a stone basin with a glowing silvery liquid swirling in it. Unable to resist the temptation (it looked more like an invitation), he dipped his head into it.

Soon, a silver whirlwind dragged him and before him appeared what would seem like the kitchen of a muggle house. His eyes surveyed the room and stopped upon a small figure. That child that was no more older than four looked like a ghoul: the girl was morbidly skeletal with a mane of dirty matted black hair descending to her waist. The creature with dull skin ornated with various purplish and bluish spots was dressed as worse as a house elf with her ragged oversized T-shirt that served as a dress and he wouldn't never dared to assume that she was the pretty Hazel Potter (although he admitted it grudgingly) if she hadn't had those striking emerald eyes with long lashes adorning her bruised face with hollowed cheeks and bloody chapped lips. The girl proceeded to mechanically scrub the floor with a vacant and death expression.

He was shocked beyond his beliefs. Wasn't Hazel Potter supposed to be a pampered princess that never lifted a nail and took credits from others' accomplishments? This was unmistakably a bad farce. This memory MUST have been tampered with!

Suddenly a voice took him out of his thoughts. A blond obese kid stormed in the room yelling, "Think fast dimwit!" and charged into the poor girl sending her sprawled on the floor. Then, the girl wordlessly and expressionlessly got on her shaking elbows and attempted to get up again. Unhappy with the lack of response, the fat bully then stomped on her stomach sending her once again on the ground. She then looked at him with narrowed eyes, her black mane curtaining half of her face that showed distaste and anger. The boy, finally satisfied, smugly said a "served you right, you ugly freak" and threw the sponge with which she scrubbed the floor on top of the highest kitchen shelf before making his way into the garden.

Despite his supposedly hardened and uncaring Slytherin heart, Draco couldn't help running to the frail girl to tend to her unsuccessfully as his hand passed right through the memory. The girl clumsily gathered herself up holding her stomach and when her eyes found the sponge she closed them and let out a resigned sigh. She went to get the highest stool from the bar and her limp arms dragged it across the kitchen positioning it in from of the shelves. She painfully hoisted her battered self on it and stretched her small arm towards the sponge, exposing more of her marred skin for the mortified invisible spectator to see. At least a good foot separated her and her sought-after object. Suddenly, as her eyes seem to glow an Avada Kedavra shade, the sponge rose into the air, danced a bit and landed softly on her small palm, making a small smile cross hers and Draco's face. But her relief was short lived as a fuming man with wide eyes standing beneath the doorframe witnessed the small display of magic. The stool was yanked violently beneath her, sending her chest crashing on the kitchen counter before her back painfully hit the floor. The man then slightly drew back his sturdy leg for momentum and swung her small form flying toward the fridge. He then put his feet against the gagging girl's skull and his rumbling voice started to fill the room: "Girl! How many times must you make me repeat myself before it gets through that thick skull of yours! No freakish stuff in my house! If it happens again, I'll make sure that you won't breathe ever again!" Since his yelling hadn't satisfied his rage the man started to take out his belt and started to lash mercilessly at the helpless twitching figure. Draco looked away and squeezed his eye shut, feeling the taste of his bile in his mouth. However, he could still hear the sound of whipped flesh and he started to feel nauseous as he heard the man laugh midway through. He started to glimpse reluctantly when only the man's panting can be heard and he stared dumbfounded at the mutilated bleeding back of the unmoving girl. The man then proceeded to drag the corpse like figure by her hair towards the cupboard and violently shoved her in it. Looking at some ebony locks that remained in his hand, the man started to laugh maniacally and spat out: "Would you look at that! Now you have a bald spot to go with that hideous scar of yours!" The man continued laughing cruelly as he went into the living room.

Draco felt his legs giving up beneath him as he slid limply against the wall of the memory. He felt like throwing up. He was disgusted with the scene, the man, but mostly with himself. How could he ever have believed that the Girl Who Lived led a golden and gilded life? Though she had more than a big enough share of suffering, the little snotty brat that he was just had to try to make her school life hell as well. He then solemnly vowed to not bother the girl anymore.

As he opened his eyes, a new scene appeared before him. It was in a bathroom this time. A woman with a giraffe neck and a horse like face was again grabbing the head of the same girl that now had a buzzcut except for a few strands covering her forehead and forced the child's head down a filled bathtub. Between the drowning episodes, the girl was desperately gagging, coughing or gasping for any ounce of air available. The woman was screaming with her screeching voice, "How could you not do anything right! You couldn't even clean the tub correctly! Look at this spot! (She was shoving the girl's head towards a tiny spot.) We are only asking for a little work and gratitude for the food we offer you out of the goodness of our heart and you couldn't even do a small thing right! You are a scum, a freak, just like your parents!"

More scenes of abuse unraveled before his eyes as Draco started to cry while biting his lower lip, powerless to do anything to help the child. He sometime would scream, even beg at them (even though Malfoys do not beg) to stop and he cheered wholeheartedly for child once she tried to escape since they forgot to lock her cupboard. Unfortunately, her speed was no match for their Doberman, which dragged her back with its fangs deeply rooted in her bleeding shoulder. However, it was nothing compared to the three way beating she got after that left her like a broken doll.

One night though, it was eerily peaceful and quiet, though Draco's stomach couldn't stop churning uncomfortably as he felt that something majorly awful would happen. The tired and battered girl was alone in her cupboard and rocked herself silently with her knees pulled to her chest. Then, a determined look crossed her face and she started picking at the floorboards. She pulled out a kitchen knife that she somehow managed to smuggle in and put it against her throat. As Draco frenetically yelled and tried to prevent her to commit the irreparable, a sound cut through the darkness as the tip of the blade started to meet flesh and blood. She stopped her motion and her eyes flung open. A soft and comforting violin melody was filling the darkness. Though Draco, also a fellow violin player could tell that the technique is imperfect, he felt that the feelings in the beautiful song were strong, moving and earnest. It seemed that the girl also felt that way, as she had put the knife down and was entranced in the melody with her eyes closed.

It seemed that the girl was a natural legilimens, as Draco and herself were transported inside another's head and they started to see through the eyes of the violinist. When the melody ended, they both relished in silence, before the girl chose to talk into the person's head with a small hesitant voice.

"… Are… Are you an… angel?"

"Whoa!"

The startled violinist fell ungracefully on his rear nearly breaking his instrument. Then, he came back with an angry "Who said that?"

"Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you… Please don't be mad at me…" said the girl's almost crying voice.

"Malfoys don't get scared! I was just a bit surprised that's all!

- I really didn't mean to upset you…

- I ain't mad. You're in my head, aren't you?

- Yes, I guess…

- How did you do that? The boy asked with an excited voice. You sound like a house elf. No. You couldn't be one… They can't do legilimency. So you must be a witch then!

- What's a house elf, legili… Aren't witches evil?

- Wizards aren't evil! I am also one myself! So you must be a muggleborn witch then… Erm, I mean a witch with parents that can't do magic.

- Is that a bad thing…

-Well… My father said that they are inferior people, but I don't really understand that. I mean I really don't see the difference between us or them. They cry and laugh like us and some are really kind too. I had real fun playing with a muggle girl once and she even shared her cookies with me. By the way, my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. What is yours?

- I don't have one…

- How can you not?

- I guess no one ever bothered to give me one…

- Don't you have parents?

- They are death…

- Sorry… (He sounded really sorry this time) How about we find a name for you then! How about Lily? We received some really pretty white lilies today; they're in the dining room. Would you like to see them?

- Sure. It's a pretty name. Are we friends?

- Why not?

- Really! You are my first friend! Thank you so much!

- Is that so? I'll introduce you some of my friends to you later. Crabbe and Goyle might look scary, but they are really loyal friends. I think you would easily make friends if you drop that shy attitude of yours.

- Really? But I am not allowed to have any… And they barely allow me to go outside.

- How come?

- They lock me in the cupboard and would starve or hit me, if I do anything they don't like. I never got out of the house. They say that I am a freak, cuz I can do weird things like what I am doing now…

- They sound like really awful people. You aren't a freak! What you are doing now is awesome! There must not be any wizard that strong at your age!

- Thanks… But I think that your ability to play music is more awesome. It brings people happiness. All I can do is to bring pain.

- Magic doesn't bring pain! It also can bring happiness. Let me show you something!"

The young boy took a piece of paper and started folding it.

"What are you doing? Asked the girl intrigued.

- Just wait and see"

As the boy finished to fold about a dozen paper cranes of different colors, he stepped back and took out a wooden stick from one of his drawers. After a swish and flick accompanied by wingardium leviosa, the cranes start to fly.

" Wow! It's really amazing!

- That's to be expected, since I am the one that casted that spell! Said the boy smugly.

- Swollen head…

- Hey! You aren't that shy afterall. How about I show you another spell?"

Draco clapped his hands on his mouth. He simply couldn't believe it. Who would have thought that his "imaginary friend", as his father liked to call her really existed? That she was in front of him in the last three years? How did he fail to recognize her, his once best friend? More importantly, why did she refuse his friendship on Hogwart Express?

Somehow, that knowledge left him even more shattered. He felt sick with himself since he tried to bully his once best friend who already had suffered terribly. She was the one that was always there for him, filling the lonely hole made by his parents distance towards him, consoling him whenever his father scolded him for not being worthy enough, she was the one with whom he shared his secrets like a living diary, a friend in his pocket.

He recalled his first meeting with her. That day, when he was six, he felt really depressed because he had been grounded to his room after he messed up the potion that he so eagerly wanted to present to his father. Instead of the approval and smile he wished for, he got a distasteful look accompanied by cold and harsh words, though that can't even be compared to what she had to live through. Though he knows that his parents love him, his father's cold demeanor and the fact that his mother always let servants take care of him made him feel lonely. In his room, he started to take out his violin. Music always managed to console him, as he always felt a loyal friend in his string instrument. He seemed to have a natural talent for violin, as it was one of the few things that his father praised him for, sometime giving out one of his rare smile and his violin teacher and the guests at Malfoy Manor always seem in genuine awe after his performances. He started playing his favorite song and was so absorbed in the music that he poured all his soul into it. At the end of the song, as if someone promptly answered to his wish to not be lonely anymore, he managed to find a friend in an unexpected way. He had a lot of fun with his new friend making her discover things about the magical world. She seemed particularly fond of flying and they promised to fly together once they met for real. He felt fulfilled each time he shared something with her, each time she was amazed at something. He learned that she was quite intelligent, as she learned to read and to do basic math quite quickly when she went to lessons with him and when he taught her.

He was consoled to learn that these months that were on the list of his best ever also meant a lot to her. Though the girl projected in the pensieve still had to do her chores and get beatings, her ancient blank and lifeless expression was often replaced by a smile when the Dursleys aren't looking at her, and a glint of liveliness started to appear in her lovely green eyes.

However, that happiness couldn't last as he lost contact with her on that fateful New Years Eve. He was in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor at the end of year party. Since he was bored out of his mind of all the formalities, he was eagerly waiting for her to contact him. However, a strange event happened that night that severed the link between them.

It was New Year's Eve and almost every relative of the Dursleys assembled themselves in the 4 Privet Drive. Hazel flopped tiredly on her makeshift bed in her cupboard: they worked her to the bones to get that party ready. They made clear to her that she would suffer a horrible punishment if she made her presence known to any of the guests. Yeah right… As if she would be interested in a gathering of pig men and women. Talking to Draco is far more interesting. However, she needed a nap first. She woke up at one o'clock. Oh no! She promised Draco that she would spend New Years Eve with him. Quickly, she tried to connect to his mind: knowing him, he must be really bored and pissed at this party right now. To her horror, some dust felt into her face and she made a loud sneeze. She was scared, petrified… She wished and prayed with all her being, everything she ever had that it went unnoticed. Unfortunately for her, someone up there must really despise her as she heard:

"Hey! I heard someone in the cupboard!

-It is definitely your imagination; you had one too many drinks, dear cousin.

-No, I swear that there is definitely someone in there. It would do no harm to open that cupboard, right Tunie?

- I really wouldn't advise you to, it's really dirty in there and cramped in there. Something might fall out if you open it, Petunia Dursley said insistently.

- Come on Tunie. It won't be that bad. Real men aren't scared of a little dust. Besides, I'm sure that you are hiding something in there. A treasure? That party is getting boring. Hey? Anyone with me to explore that cupboard?"

To Petunia Dursley's and Hazel's horror, a group of five drunken men started to try to smash the cupboard's door. After a good fifteen minutes the door finally gave up.

"I have to give credit to that thing. That piece of wood was sturdier that I thought it would be.

- It's you that is too weak mate.

- Give me a break. You were also trying to break it."

The terrified Hazel crept away as far as possible from the door of the tiny cupboard as the head of an animalistic looking man emerged inside of it.

"You won't believe what I found! There's a terribly ugly kid inside of it. Its haircut is completely ridiculous!

- Come here kitty, kitty. Come here. (laughs)"

Hazel was positively scared as the man, who heavily reeked of alcohol, crept closer to her.

"Please… don't come… near… me…

- So that thing can talk!"

As the man continued to move forward and proceeded to grab Hazel's wrist, the terrified girl slapped his hand away accidentally scratching his face in the process.

"That bitch just scratched me!" Said the man furiously as he yanked Hazel out of her small refuge.

Hazel fell in front of the amused, curious and disgusted stares of the guests. She felt attacked and bared and started to panic… with reason. A heavy voice boomed across the room. The stares of the heavily drunken people turned to the angry scarlet figure of Vernon Dursley whose eyes seem ready to pop out of his head.

"GIRL! Didn't I tell you that there would be heavy consequences if anyone noticed you?" Said an angry and drunk Vernon advancing towards her, totally ignoring the guests.

He gripped the front of her shirt and crushed her on the wall making some of Duddlykin's portraits crash on the ground in the process.

"Look what you have done!" Yelled an angry Vernon yanking her so that her stomach made an impact on his purposely raised knee.

"Ooooh! This seemed fun! Mind if I also join?" Said a relative that strikingly resembled Vernon.

"Go ahead Dirk! That bitch likes it anyway!

- Finally! Some action at this party!"

Soon, Hazel found herself in the middle of the circle of guests curled in fetal position while receiving blows from every possible direction. She started to spit out blood and knew that her life wouldn't last until tomorrow morning. Her dimmed conscience then thought that it wouldn't be that bad that she died, afterwards there would be no more fear, no more pain, and no more humiliation. As she started to give up and her mind started to blank away into nothingness, a silver light appeared to her. In the middle of it stood a beautiful boy playing the violin. He had silky silvery hair that draped over a face that could rival angels. The innocent looking boy had elegant manners and features; round sensitive pools of mercury for eyes ornated by long delicate lashe;, a fine, slightly curled up nose; and pouty lips curled into a genuine smile. It was her friend Draco: she sometime saw his reflection through his eyes. If she died, she would miss him a lot. No. In fact, he would be the only person or thing that she would miss. The months with him were the best in her short life. For the first time that she could remember, someone showed kindness to a freak like her, someone accepted her, and someone understood her. Her only regret was that she wanted to meet him one last time before she died. She could never say farewell to him. Would he be sad that she died? Would he shed tears for a worthless being like her? The thought of him crying felt like a stab to her heart. If she died, what would become of her promise of flying with him, going to Hogwart with him? She maybe was a freak but she wasn't a liar! She wanted to meet him in person! She wanted to live! Who were those people to take the only good thing that happened to her away from her!

She felt a strange surge of power and heat boiling and cursing through her being taking over her consciousness. Her now glowing Avada eyes focused on a hand that was about to bring down a broken bottle upon her and the unfortunate member was blown out splashing her and the ecstatic participants of the barbarian rite with smears of blood and ripped flesh. The man violently let out a ripping howl as he felt to his knees his other hand holding the armless shoulder from which crimson liquid cascaded.

"LOOK WHAT THAT BITCH DID TO ME!"

The man fainted from the excruciating pain on top of Hazel. The other people brought down another series of hits towards Hazel but Hazel, now gifted with superhuman strength lifted the unconsciously man and placed his body in front her, using him as a shield. With a flick of her arm, the severed head of a person fell to the ground in a clear cut, frozen in its aghast expression. When she squeezed her fist, several people exploded covering her in scarlet war paint. As she littered the room that she tidied several hours sooner with mutilated corpses, Vernon, the sole survivor, managed to run away from the massacre. However, he returned with a gun and started firing at Hazel. An invisible shield raised itself in front of her and the bullets fell onto the bloodstained wooden floor with light tapping sounds.

Vernon, now trapped in a corner, started screaming.

"Freak! Is that how you thank us, your only family! You took everything away from me! The only where you belong is in Hell! Curse you! Curse your bloody parents!"

Hazel tilted slightly her head to the side and a smirk graced her features as the green flame from her hand ignited Vernon consuming his flesh as a napalm bomb while he let out an eerie scream.

She exited the house of horrors, virgin snow crunching under her bare feet, as her furious emerald flames burned it to the ground, erasing its existence.

_Meanwhile, at Draco's reception_

He had this weird uneasy feeling. Lily hadn't contacted him tonight, though she promised to. The party was nearing its end past 1 o'clock and he had tried to entertain the guests with his violin multiple times hoping that it would attract her like the first time. Maybe Lily fell asleep? But something wasn't right… She was a really firm person that values her promise very much… He couldn't help feeling his stomach coiling and twisting itself into uneasy knots. As the tired boy prepared to excuse himself from the reception, something unexpected happen. This time, instead of the opposite, it was him having his first vision through Lily's eyes and he found himself horrified as he saw a mob of people lashing out at her pained figure. There was no way that she would survive that! He had to do something! He had to save his best friend!

The guests at Malfoy Manor were suddenly startled and started feeling annoyed. The only heir of the prestigious family was throwing a tantrum. How scandalous! The little boy kept screaming "SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL HER! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL LILY! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" Though a splendid musician, the little boy wasn't well in his head, interrupting an aristocratic gathering with a delusional fantasy about an imaginary friend. What had his parents been teaching him?

Since that day, Lucius started to be more severe towards his son monitoring his education and behavior closely, had him taking occlumency lessons. The punitive approach was extensively used, even to correct the child's idealistic views.

However, unknown to Draco, the vision managed to reach another person. Sirius Black was resting in a semi-concious state in his cell in Azkaban. The man who was once the best auror of his promotion was framed for a crime he did not commit and reduced to spend the rest of his life in a corpselike state denied of any dreams or purposes. Suddenly, the black haired man flinched. He had a vivid vision of a child being battered by a mob. Wait… Didn't the house seemed like the one of the Dursleys? Yes, among the mob stood Petunia and Vernon Dursley beating up the child… He panicked as realization came to him. HAZEL. HAZEL, HIS GODDAUGHTER IS DYING. No… It might be a vision from the dementors or him turning crazy. But what if it was real… He would take no chances…

As the drunken guard on New Year duty passes, Sirius somehow managed to get a hold of him and broke his neck with a neat cracking sound. He salvaged the key and freed himself and ran away, sprinting in his animagus dog form. He jumped into the cold water and swam to the shore his will and stamina running solely on the thought of saving his goddaughter.

Hazel walked under the pure falling snow with no aim until she reached a children playground. She sat on a bench, marveling at her newfound freedom and at the winter sky. After gazing silently at the sky for a few moments, a series of crunching sounds broke her reverie. She turned her head and locked eyes with the silver ones of a huge black dog that came to sit next to her and she started to pet its head.

Draco was transported to another memory. In a tropical setting, a healthier and better-clothed Hazel with longer hair, stood beside a tall man with long dark hair. She was pleading to him to teach her how to fight. When he asked why, she answered that she never wanted to feel helpless anymore and wanted to be stronger to be able to live next to and protect those dear to her.

As Draco observed a slightly older Hazel sparring with the same man, he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder and yanking him out of the pensieve on the ground of Griffindor's girl dormitory.

In front of him stood the current thirteen year old Hazel. Albeit a little short for her age, the girl looked beautiful with porcelain skin (bless her innate healing abilities), shiny and soft ebony hair cropped in a short but feminine haircut, crowning an oval face with pink heart shaped lips, a fine nose and slight almond eyes colored with a vivid green. One could never figure out that the girl from those memories would be the one standing in front of him right now with a frown on her lovely face.

Draco looked at her with a sad and guilty face with tears menacing to fall at any second. Screw the Malfoy pride.

"I could disregard your petty behavior and pranks because of my debt to you, but today you crossed the line Mal-foy." She said in a cold tone accentuating the syllables of his name as if trying to convince herself that he was a different person than the chilhood friend that was so precious to her.

Her eyes saddened as she said: "I'm sorry but since you saw what I have done, you leave me with no choice. Obli…"

"So you're really Lily…" Draco said the statement in a broken voice as tears freely fell from his silver eyes.

"I…I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. Though you were in front of me all this time… I couldn't recognize you. I should have protected you. I should have protected you from them."

Her cold expression softened as she lowered her wand and crouched beside Draco, drying his tears with her hankerchief.

"Shhh. It's alright. There was nothing you could have done about it and I'm a lot stronger right now."

She stopped, hesitated a moment, biting her lip and then painfully said: "Are you afraid of what I did? That I might lose control again?"

He turned towards her asserting her sorrowful expression and said honestly: " Of course… of… course I was… But you didn't do it on purpose. The real monsters are those adults that tried deliberately to torture and kill an innocent child. Besides, you had been training all those years and if anything happens your family, friends and… me will be there to help you."

She stared at him with wide eyes: " Did you mean what you just said? You… You will be there for me?

- Yes… be…besides I always kind of liked you since all these years"

Dammit… How could he have led that slip. That's really unbecoming for a Malfoy.

He waited for her rejection when instead he felt her soft lips landing on his. The kiss was rather short and innocent but he felt that it was delightful.

"You also like me?

- Yes, it was you that gave me dreams and the will to continue to live. I decided to come to Hogwart because of my promise to you.

- Then, why did you reject me in first year?

- Because I was disappointed that you didn't recognize me and it broke my heart to see that the boy that was willing to give his friendship to a nameless monster grown up to be a prejudiced person that insulted my friends.

- How could I make it up to you?

- Well, you could start by apologizing to my friends and you could play me that song again."

Suddenly, three speechless girls interrupted the couple. Hermione simulated a cough while Pavarti and Lavender excitedly exchanged knowing looks. Hermione started: "Hazel, I can't believe you skipped the last lesson! What on earth is Malfoy doing here?"

"I let him in. He reflected on his actions and wanted to apologize and withdraw his charges against Buckbeak."

Hermione looked septic: "How can you even be sure of his sincerity? It wouldn't be the first time that he lied."

Hazel looked at Draco and moved inclined her head towards Hermione, suggesting him to apologize to her.

He had a hard time swallowing his pride, but he would do anything for Lily/Hazel. "Mud… Granger, I'm sorry for everything I've said or done to you."

Hazel gave him a smile: "See, It wasn't difficult."

"It seems that you somehow managed to become good friends (Pavarti and Lavender winked to each other) with Hazel. However, I trust actions more than words. If you don't respect them or hurt Hazel, I can't guaranty that you'll come out unharmed." Hermione answered with an evil glint in her eye after a moment of reflection with cruched eyebrows.

"I won't hurt her."

Hermione and Draco held a staring contest for a while, each trying to read the other when Hazel interrupted laughing saying that it reminded her of some martial art movie. Then, she promised a perplexed Draco to show him what movies were while Pavarti and Lavender made ooohs. After Draco left Griffindor tower with the promise of a date, Hazel stood in the middle of the dorm assessing its state. Aside from Draco, who could have had infiltrated the room, ransacked it and broke the charms protecting her pensieve? They were complex charms taught to her by Sirius, she was sure that Draco wouldn't have been able to disable them. She started pouring her thoughts into the pensieve and locked it away because she felt that someone had been trying to probe into her mind recently. Just who the hell was her new enemy? She thought as a small rat quietly scurried out of the room.

**Thanks for reading my story and reviews would be greatly appreciated **


End file.
